愛してる
by Ame 00
Summary: "Bagaimana in? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti biasa. Aku tidak bisa lagi menganggapnya hanya sebagai senpai atau pelatih… Sial!"/Summary (mungkin) tidak nyambung dengan isinya hahaha saya sudah kehabisan ide untuk menulis summary yang tepat :9 #PLAK!


"Bagaimana in? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti biasa. Aku tidak bisa lagi menganggapnya hanya sebagai senpai atau pelatih… Sial!"

.

.

愛してる

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing : Kagami Taiga & Aida Riko

Warning : Ooc, dan masih terdapat banyak kesalahan

* * *

Saya masih tergolong author baru, jadi kalau terdapat banyak kesalahan maklumi saja. Tapi kalau tidak suka tolong jangan menghina baik cerita ataupun karakter-karakter yang saya pinjang. Saya menerima kritik yang membangun saja. Terimakasih :D

* * *

PRIIIITTTT

Suara peluit yang ditup oleh Riko menyadarkan mereka bahwa latihan sudah berakhir. Sembari mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajah, mereka berjalan mendekati satu-satunya gadis terpendek di ruangan itu.

"Kurasa cukup sampai disini latihan hari ini. Kalian boleh pulang dan beristirahat," Ujar Riko dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang di wajah mungilnya.

"Osh!"

.

Kagami diam-diam memperhatikan Riko yang tengah memeriksa jadwalnya. Tanpa sadar ia berhenti menenggak air yang sedari tadi menyegarkan tenggorokannya. Kagami terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Riko tanpa ada yang menyadarinya.

Perlahan tanpa disadari siapapun bahkan dirinya sendiri, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat. Membentuk seringai tipis yang menawan.

"Bye bye…"

Riko melambaikan tangannya pada Kuroko dan beberapa anggota klub lainnya dan disambut hangat oleh mereka. Saat berbalik dan hendak mengambil tasnya, Riko melihat Kagami tengah memasukkan bola kedalam ring.

Riko tersenyum maklum dan mendekati adik kelasnya itu. tepat saat bola kedua masuk, Riko menyentuh punggung Kagami. Menyadarkan pemuda itu bahwa ia tidak sendiri.

"Pulang dan beristirahat lah," Ujar Riko dengan senyum tipis mengembang di wajah mungilnya. Serabut kemerahan yang amat tipis terlukis di wajah Kagami. Dengan gugup ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "U-Um…"

Sembari menggaruk kepala merahnya yang tidak gatal, Kagami beranjak untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan saat mengingat senyum tipis Riko. Berkali-kali pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menghilangkan kegugupan yang membelenggunya untuk beberapa saat. Saat Kagami akan meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia melihat Riko yang masih berdiri mengecek sesuatu di ponselnya, "Mau bareng?"

Riko berbalik dan tersenyum tipis, "Kau duluan saja,"

"Oo… Baiklah. Tapi hati-hati aku mendengar sesuatu yang tidak enak tentang sekolah ini saat malam hari," Ujar Kagami tanpa dosa.

_Alhasil_ karena keusilannya, Riko menyambar tasnya dan berjalan cepat mendahului Kagami, "I-Ide bagus. A-ayo pulang bareng. _Ha ha ha ha_,"

Kagami mendengus geli mendengarnya. Padahal ia hanya berbohong. Tapi gadis itu langsung percaya begitu saja. Dasar polos.

Karena sejak tadi Riko asik dengan ponselnya sendiri entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa kesal di hati pemuda itu.

"Kagami-kun,"

"Hn?"

Rasa kesal yang tadi memenuhi hatinya tiba-tiba saja tergantikan oleh perasaan gugup saat suara imut gadis itu menggumamkan namanya. Riko mendongak, menatap Kagami yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Apa besok kau sibuk?"

Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya, berpura-pura mengingat-ngingat kegiatan apa yang akan besok ia lakukan. Sejujurnya saat ini ia mencoba untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Bagaimana tidak? Riko berkata seolah-olah gadis itu ingin kencan berdua dengannya. Gila! Memikirkannya saja jantung Kagami berdentum tak karuan. Kagami bersyukur jantungnya dibuat oleh Kami-sama, jika itu buatan manusia pasti detik itu juga jantungnya akan meledak seperti balon.

"Tidak… Kurasa,"

Mendengar jawaban Kagami kedua mata Riko membulat dan berbinar-binar layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja diberi permen. Susah payah Kagami menahan nafasnya melihat wajah Riko yang menurutnya sangat imut. Meski Kagami tidak pintar dalam hal pelajaran, tapi ia cukup pintar untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya agar tidak menerjang gadis itu dan menculiknya lalu menyekapnya di rumahnya sendiri. Dan jika ia nekat melakukannya, percayalah akan ada pria tua dengan senjata api yang akan menjadikan membolongi kepalanya dan menjadikannya sarang burung.

"Tolong ajari aku memasak! Aku ingin memberi kejutan di ulang tahun papa," Riko mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu saat mengutarakan permintaannya, "Ku mohon!" Riko memelankan suaranya saking malunya. Bagaimana tidak malu? Ia seorang perempuan yang tidak pandai memasak dan meminta seorang laki-laki yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah adik kelasnya sendiri.

Kagami pun berfikir sejenak. Mengajarinya memasak mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang lama dan menguras- Tunggu. Membutuhkan waktu yang lama? Berarti sepanjang hari ia akan bersama Riko? Berdua? Hanya ia dan gadis bertubuh mungil itu? dia? Kagami Taiga? Dan Aida Riko? Berdua?

GLEK

"Baiklah,"

Betapa bahagianya Riko mendengar jawaban singkat dari pemuda itu. gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis, "Arigatou Kagami-kun,"

Menyeringai, Kagami pun berkata dengan penuh percaya diri, "Aku orang yang keras loh,"

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti bisa!"

.

Kagami memeluk gulingnya dengan erat. Jantungnya berdebar-debar begitu kecang dan terasa seperti ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Rasa bahagia yang sulit diutarakan dengan kata-kata memuncah begitu saja memenuhi jiwa dan raganya. Ia seperti berada di bawah air terjun, menyegarkan, menyejukkan, mendebarkan, dan sangat menyenangkan.

"Berdua…"

Tak dapat Kagami bayangkan ia bisa berdua saja dengan senpai sekaligus pelatihnya. Berdua saja! Hanya ia dan Aida Riko. Serabut kemerahan jelas menghiasi wajah tampan Kagami. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona bahagianya.

Jika difikir-fikir ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai tertarik dengan gadis itu. yang jelas setelah pertandingannya melawan Aomine debar-debar aneh mulai ia rasakan tiap kali melihat si gadis mungil. Dan rasa cemburu yang tidak jelas datang darimana selalu mengusiknya tiap kali ia melihat Riko berduaan bersama sang kapten. Meski ia sendiri tahu tidak terjadi apapun diantara mereka.

.

Riko memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia mengenakan dress putih polos dibawah lutut, cardigan cream melindungi bahu hingga kedua lengannya yang bebas dari kain, gadis itu mengikat tinggi rambutnya yang menjuntai hingga sebahu dan membiarkan bagian depannya terurai, hal itu jelas membuat tengkuk RIko yang putih bersih dan mulus terpampang jelas. Gadis itu memutar-mutar dirinya di cermin.

"Yosh!"

Dengan sepatu wedges creamnya Riko melangkah santai menembus kerumunan. Ia berjanji akan datang ke rumah Kagami pukul 9 pagi. Dan ini masih 9 kurang 15 menit. Riko pun mampir ke mini market untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan.

Saat tengah sibuk memilih-milih bahan yang ia butuhkan, tangan besar menyentuh pundaknya, membuat gadis itu kaget, "Kau pelatih Kuroko kan?"

Riko menoleh dan mendongak, menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Aomine-kun? Momoi-chan?" Ujar Riko terkejut.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" Sepertinya ia melupakan pertanyaan Aomine karena keterkejutannya. Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menunjuk Momoi yang tengah berbinar-binar, entah karena apa.

"Mo-Momoi-ch-KYAA"

"KAWAII!"

Tanpa aba-aba Momoi menerjang Riko, hingga membuat kedua gadis itu jatuh dengan RIko yang berada di bawah Momoi. Gadis pink itu memeluk erat gadis yang jauh lebih mungil darinya itu. sudah sejak lama memang Momoi menaruh minat pada Riko. Dengan tubuh mungil dan wajah imutnya itu Riko selalu berhasil membuat Momoi gemas. Seperti teddy bear menurutnya.

"Ouch…" Gumam Riko yang merasakan sakit di punggungnya. Sekuat tenaga Aomine menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Bagaimana tidak tersipu? Ia melihat paha mulus Momoi dan benda merah muda yang selalu tersembunyi dibalik rok teman wanitanya itu dan terlebih cardigan yang dipakai Riko tersingkap ke bawah karena tak sengaja ditarik Momoi, menampilkan kulit putih susu. Dan tali dress yang dipakai Riko pun melorot dan menampilkan tali berwarna merah maroon yang Aomine yakin itu barang terlarang bagi kaum laki-laki. Aomine bagai disiram air surga saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Percayalah saat ini pemuda berkulit gelap itu mati-matian untuk tidak mimisan.

Sadar arah pandangan Aomine tertuju kedaerah tersensitifnya dan gadis yang memeluknya erat, Riko menarik cardigannya, "Mo-Momoi-chan bisa kau lepaskan aku?"

"Ah! Gomen-gomen!"

Momoi membantu Riko berdiri dan membenahi beberapa barang bawaan Riko yang berserakan. "Aku tidak menyangkan akan bertemu lagi denganmu. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu. Kau semakin kawaii Riko-chan, dan semakin mungil, benar-benar kawaii!"

Meski Momoi mengatakan yang sejujurnya dengan antusias, Riko malah seperti disindir dengan telak. Mungil? Yah… Itu sindiran paling menyakitkan untuknya.

"Hahaha.. A-Arigatou. Kau juga semakin cantik Momoi-chan."

"Benar kah? Arigatou," Momoi memeluk erat Riko dan mengelus-ngelus wajahnya dengan wajah gadis mungil itu.

"Apa kau ada acara? Kau belanja banyak sekali," Ujar Aomine menunjuk barang-barang di kereta dorong Riko, setelah lama terdiam menyaksikan adegan Yuri yang menggoda iman nya.

"Eehh… Begitu lah. Aku berencana memasak bersama Kagami-kun," Ujar Riko dengan senyum cerah. Aomine hanya ber "OO" ria dan menarik Momoi menjauhi Riko.

"Ayo pulang. Tidak seharusnya kita menahan pacar orang di sini," Ujar Aomine sambil terus menyeret Momoi.

"EHHH!"

"A-aku bukan pacar Kagami-kun!"

"Hn. Hn…"

Serabut kemerahan menghiasi wajah RIko dengan jelas. Membuat gadis itu semakin imut.

Momoi memeluk erat lengan kekar Aomine dan menatap pemuda itu antusias, "Bagaimana kalau kita memasak bersama seperti Riko dan Kagami-kun?"

Untuk sesaat Aomine merinding mendengar tawaran Momoi yang disampaikan dengan kedua mata berbinar-binar, "Tidak. Tidak akan," Jawabnya datar.

"EHHH?! Kenapa?"

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Ya sebentar," Suara berat itu pun menyaut panggilan Riko yang baru saja mengetuk pintu rumahnya beberapa kali. Riko berbalik membelakangi pintu dengan kedua tangan yang bertautan di belakang punggungnya. Ia sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Aomine yang mengatakan dirinya adalah kekasih Kagami.

"Dasar tidak sopan," Ujar Riko sembari mengembungkan kedua pipinya, sebal.

"Maaf menunggu lama-"

Kagami menahan nafas saat Riko berbalik dengan anggun. Gadis itu benar-benar manis. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, udara disekitarnya seakan menipis dan sesuatu terasa seperti menggelitik perutnya.

"Kagami-kun?" Riko sedikit memiringkan wajahnya melihat Kagami memelototinya sedemikian rupa.

Dengan tangan bergetar dan wajah memerah, Kagami menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri, "Ka-kawaii-!"

Barulah Riko sadar apa yang sedang terjadi di sini. Riko memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, "A-apa yang kau katakana Ka-Kagami-kun!"

Kagami segera meralat ucapannya, "Ti-tidak. Bukan apa-apa. ayo masuk,"

Riko mengikuti Kagami dari belakang. Wajahnya masih merah padam, tak beda jauh dengan Kagami. Ia masih tidak percaya Kagami akan memujinya seperti itu. rasanya aneh dipuji oleh adik kelasnya sendiri. Apalagi yang memuji adalah Kagami, pemuda bodoh pecinta basket dan makanan itu. Setelah meletakkan kantong belanjaannya, Riko pun menyamankan diri di sofa empuk yang sepertinya baru dibeli Kagami.

"Ano, kau ingin minum apa?" Tanya Kagami kikuk. Riko tersenyum canggung dan memalingkan wajahnya, "Terserah saja,"

Sepeninggalan Kagami, Riko menarik nafas lega. Entah kenapa suasana ruangan itu mendadak menjadi kaku. Ia tidak suka ini. Selang lima menit, Kagami datang dengan dua gelas berisi jus jeruk yang terlihat menyegarkan.

"Maaf menunggu,"

Kagami meletakkan gelas berisi jus jeruk yang tadi ia bawa. Tanpa ragu Riko pun mengambil jus itu, "Terimakasih,"

Gadis itu meneguk perlahan jus itu sedikit demi sedikit. Ia memang merasa sangat haus. Terlebih matahari di luar sana sedang bersinar begitu cerah. Tepat di depan Riko, Kagami untuk yang kesekian kalinya menahan nafas melihat leher mulus Riko yang naik turun saat menenggak cairan itu. lengan cardigan yang dikenakan Riko turun karena gerakan yang dibuat gadis itu, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa berfikiran jernih. Pandangannya mulai buram, ia jadi membayangkan sesuatu yang sangat 'berani'.

"A-aku ke toilet dulu,"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Riko, pemuda yang hanya mengenakan kaos hitam polos dan jelana panjang yang senada dengan warna kaosnya itu bergegas meninggalkan Riko.

BLAM

Kagami menarik nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ia mencoba mengisi paru-parunya yang kosong. Badannya tiba-tiba saja terasa panas. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya yang memerah. Dan sesuatu di bawah sana terasa sesak.

'Sial! Kenapa ini? Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Apa aku akan mati?' Tangan besar Kagami menyentuh dada bidangnya sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari, dengan wajah merona seringai misterius mengembang sempurna di wajah tampannya.

Meski dadanya berdetak begitu cepat, dan perasaan aneh menyelimuti hatinya, tapi ia menyukai perasaan ini.

.

20 adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan Kagami untuk menenangkan dirinya. Kini pemuda itu melangkah pasti kearah gadis yang tengah mencuci beberapa buah-buahan. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia tepat berada di belakang gadis itu.

Aroma fanila yang menguar dari tubuh mungil Riko memaksa Kagami menahan nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Rahangnya mengeras dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Apa gadis di depannya ini ingin membunuhnya?

Dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh ia bisa melihat semua pergerakan Riko. Bagaimana gadis itu menggulung lengan cardigannya, bagaimana ia mencuci beberapa buah-buahan beserta sayuran. Ia ingin memeluk tubuh itu, mendekapnya erat hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun akal sehatnya masih bisa ia kendalikan meski dengan susah payah.

Saat Riko mundur tanpa sengaja ia menabrak dada bidang Kagami. Gadis itu mendongak dan melihat wajah Kagami yang tertunduk, kedua mata Kagami yang selalu berkilat tajam tersembunyi diantara poninya, dan rahang Kagami pun mengeras. Segera saja Riko menarik diri, "Ah! Ma-maaf aku tidak tahu kau ada di belakangku,"

Masih tetap menyembunyikan kedua matanya, Kagami menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, menampilkan senyuman yang menurut Riko menyeramkan namun tak berlangsung lama, "Tidak apa-apa. aku yang salah karena tidak memberitahumu. Apa kita mulai saja belajar memasaknya?"

Dengan kaku Riko mengangguk. Gadis itu mencengkram erat dress putihnya. 'Apa itu tadi? A-apa aku hanya berimajinasi?'

Ia tak menyangka Kagami adalah orang yang kejam. Beberapa kali ia salah measukkan bahan atau memotong-motong bahan makanan, dan ia dimarahi dengan wajah yang menyeramkan. Meski Riko sendiri orangnya keras, tapi ia tetaplah perempuan. Diperlakukan seperti itu oleh laki-laki jelas membuatnya sedikit takut.

"Ah-!"

Riko memekik pelan saat kepalanya ditarik lembut kebelakang. Ia bisa melihat kedua mata Kagami berkilat, "Sudah ku bilang potong sama besar,"

Riko menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sejak tadi ia selalu dimarahi oleh Kagami, dan itu membuatnya kesal, "Ta-tapi aku sudah berusaha!" Rengek Riko dengan wajah memerah menahan kesal. Kagami mendesah berat dan melepaskan kepala Riko yang tadi ia senderkan di dadanya. Ia pun menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Dengan lembut kedua tangan besar Kagami memegang kedua tangan mungil Riko, "Perhatikan,"

Wajah Riko memerah sempurna karena kini kedua tangannya digenggam erat oleh Kagami. Tangan kanannya yang digenggam Kagami memotong-motong kentang sedangkan tangan kirinya yang juga dipegang Kagami menahan kentang itu. ditambah kini tubuh Kagami menempel erat di tubuhnya. Kini tidak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka. Tubuh Kagami benar-benar menempel erat dengan tubuhnya. Gadis itu hanya bisa menunduk malu dan membiarkan Kagami melakukan sesukanya.

"A-aku mengerti Ka-Kagami-kun. Bisakah kau menyingkir dariku sekarang?"

Kagami menoleh kearah Riko yang memalingkan wajahnya darinya. Namun ia bisa melihat rona kemerahan yang menjalar hingga kepipinya. Jika dilihat-lihat ia seperti memeluk gadis itu, jelas saja Riko memerah.

"Go-gomen!" Kagami segera menyingkir dari tubuh Riko, memberi gadis itu ruang gerak setelah sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Setelah adegan 'berani' tadi, suasana menjadi canggung. Mereka hanya bicara seadanya. Kagami pun tampak sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk supnya, ia tenggelam dalam lamunannya dan baru tersadar saat Riko memekik pelan.

"Auch…"

Kagami kaget saat melihat jari telunjuk Riko mengeluarkan liquid merah. Gadis itu memegangi telunjuknya dengan mata terpejam erat.

"Kau berdarah!"

Riko terkejut saat Kagami menarik tangannya. Tanpa ada rasa jijik pemuda itu memasukkan jari telunjuk Riko kedalam mulutnya yang besar. Wajah Riko memerah seperi tomat siap santap. Ia pun mencoba menarik telunjuknya dari mulut Kagami, namun pemuda itu malah menarik pinggangnya masuk kedalam dekapan pemuda itu.

"A-aku bisa sendiri Ka-Ka-Kagami-kun!" Kedua mata Kagami berkilat tajam dan itu membuat Riko takut. Riko tidak ingat sejak kapan pemuda itu berani menatapnya dengan mata seperti itu. Riko pun membiarkan lidah besar dan panas Kagami menyapu bersih telunjuknya dari darah. Sebelah tangan Riko yang bebas ia gunakan untuk membuat jarak agar tubuhnya tidak membentur langsung tubuh pemuda itu.

Tatapan Riko perlahan menjadi sayu, nafasnya memberat dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia meremas kaos hitam yang dikenakan Kagami. Di sisi lain Kagami sendiri mati-matian mempertahankan kewarasannya. Keadaannya kini tidak lebih baik dari Riko. Wajahnya juga memerah meski tidak semerah Riko, jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang, suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba naik, dan tatapannya juga sayu sama seperti gadis itu. Kagami bisa merasakan jari telunjuk mungil itu bergetar tiap kali bersentuhan dengan lidahnya yang besar dan hangat.

"Su-sudah cu-cukup," Bisik Riko pelan sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang benar-benar merah. Kagami pun melepaskan jari telunjuk Riko, ia memegang erat tangan riko yang terluka. Perlahan tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya membungkuk dan tangannya yang tadi menahan pinggang ramping Riko beralih ke tengkuk gadis itu.

CHU!

Riko membulatkan kedua matanya saat merasakan kecupan singkat di pipinya. Kaget? Tentu saja. Ia tidak menyangka Kagami akan melakukan hal itu.

Setelah menarik nafas beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, Kagami mundur dan berjalan tenang untuk mematikan kompor. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia harapkan. Setelah mematikan kompor, Kagami mencengkram lembut tangan Riko dan menariknya menuju sofa.

Setelah mendudukkan Riko yang masih hanyut dalam imajinasinya sendiri, Kagami pun bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Pemuda itu kembali dengan membawa kotak P3K. wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas saat melihat wajah Riko yang masih memerah. Apa sebegitu terkejutnya gadis itu sampai-sampai tidak bisa berkata apapun?

"Pe-pelatih? Pelatih?"

Riko tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan dua tangan besar mengguncang pelan bahunya. Ia menatap Kagami yang kini berlutut di hadapannya untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses menampar Kagami. Pemuda merah itu takut Riko akan menolaknya, dan lebih buruk lagi… Membencinya!

Kagami melepaskan kedua bahu Riko dan mengambil obat merah dan plester. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Riko, ia terlebih dahulu mengobati luka gadis itu. setelah yakin jari mungil gadis itu baik-baik saja, Kagami duduk bersilang dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Suka…"

"Eh?"

Jantung Riko berdegup kencang mendengar satu kata luar biasa itu. wajahnya merah padam dan tubuhnya terasa begitu panas. Ia bukan gadis bodoh. Meski tidak pernah pacaran ia tahu apa arti kata itu. tapi tetap saja, ia butuh penjelasan lebih dari pemuda itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Wajah Kagami begitu merah bahkan melebihi merahnya warna rambutnya sendiri. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari sang pelatih. Tampaknya ia terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan wajah lucunya itu.

"Su-sudah ku bilang, a-aku menyukai mu!"

BLUSH

"Kau pasti bercanda," Sanggah Riko masih tidak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar.

Geram, Kagami menatap serius Riko, "Aku tidak akan mencium gadis manapun selain gadis yang ku suka! Aku menyukaimu Riko!"

Lihat? Bahkan kini bocah itu sudah berani memanggil namanya, "Ta-tapi… Kita- Kau tahu maksudku kan?"

"Apa salahnya aku menyukai pelatihku sendiri? Apa salahnya aku menyukai senpaiku sendiri? Selama belum ada peraturan tertulis yang melarangku untuk menyukaimu aku akan tetap menyukaimu!" Kagami mengucapkannya dengan tegas dan lancar. Sepertinya ia sudah siap untuk mengucapkan janji suci di depan altar kelak.

Hening. Riko masih tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Wajah gadis itu makin memerah dan jantungnya makin berdetak tak terkendali.

Kagami menatap serius gadis itu setelah menarik nafas beberapa kali, "Ba-bagaimana? Apa kau menerimaku?"

"A-aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. a-aku bingung, Ka-Kagami-kun. Ini terlalu mendadak,"

Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan pemuda itu. dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Kekecewaan tergambar jelas di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

Kagami meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Ia merasa tidak enak dan menyesali ucapannya barusan.

"Apa kau… menyukai Junpei?"

"Aku tidak-"

"Lalu kenapa!?"

Riko terkejut saat Kagami meninggikan nada bicaranya. Jujur ia merasa takut saat Kagami membentaknya secara tidak sengaja. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah dibentak siapapun, meski ayahnya sangat kesal padanya tapi pria tua itu tidak pernah membentaknya.

Sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan, Kagami berniat untuk bangkit dan menyudahi pembicaraan menyakitkan itu. namun ucapan Riko menahannya, "Jika rasa suka yang kau maksud adalah rasa suka sebagai teman, ya. Aku memang menyukainya. Tapi jika yang kau tanyakan itu rasa suka diantara laki-laki dan perempuan, jawabannya adalah tidak,"

Setitik harapan kembali muncul dan mulai berkembang, namun Kagami tidak ingin banyak berharap.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimaku?"

"Apa aku pernah bilang aku menolakmu?"

Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah Kagami. Itu artinya…

"Jadi… Kau?"

Riko berdiri dan tersenyum lembut. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah pemuda itu, "Apa kau bisa menungguku sampai hari kelulusan? Saat hari itu tiba, aku... Aku akan resmi menjadi pacarmu," Wajah Riko memerah saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Bagaimanapun itu memalukan untuknya. Riko segera menarik tangannya dan berbalik memunggungi Kagami, "Da-dan jangan berhadap aku akan melonggarkan latihanmu!"

Senyum Kagami semakin lebar mendengarnya. Meski harus menunggu hingga Riko lulus, tapi Kagami tidak mempermasalahkannya. Riko juga menyukainya. Itu lebih dari cukup untuknya. Tanpa aba-aba Kagami memeluk erat gadis itu. begitu erat seakan tidak ingin dilepaskan.

"Hn… Tentu,"

Riko hanya terkikih pelan saat Kagami memeluknya begitu erat, seakan tidak pernah bertemu jutaan tahun lamanya. Tapi ia menyukai pelukan Kagami. terasa begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Hingga detik ini ia masih tidak percaya Kagami menyimpan rasa padanya. Sungguh hari yang mengejutkan.

"Arigatou Riko,"

Kembali Kagami melebarkan senyumnya saat gadis yang akan segera menjadi miliknya membalas pelukan yang ia berikan. Kini apa yang ia inginkan telah tercapai. Gadis itu menjadi menerimanya dan akan segera menjadi miliknya. Hanya untuk dirinya.

* * *

_**~ Owari ~**_

* * *

Gyaa! Apa ini? #plakk!

Sebenarnya aku sudah menulis fic ini dari jauh-jauh hari, tapi baru ku selesaikan hari ini. Hahaha #Siapa yang nanya?

Semoga kalian menyukainya, terimakasih bagi yang sudah mampi untuk membaca dan meripiuu fic saya #peluk cium untuk kalian #Plak!

Oh ya satu lagi, makasih buat **RaniRii, **komentar anda membuat saya melayang wkwkwk. Jika kau membaca fic ini, semoga kau menyukainya juga #pelukhangat

:D


End file.
